


Remembrance

by Bluemoon12



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Coma, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Past Relationship(s), SO MUCH FLUFF, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluemoon12/pseuds/Bluemoon12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion puts Asami in a coma. Who will he see in the state between life and death? </p><p>Now includes after story and family fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my second story and reviews are very much so welcomed. I hope you enjoy!!

Remembrance

"Quickly!...Stop the bleeding!...Someone call an ambulance... Prepare for surgery!...We've lost him, someone get the pads!..."

An explosion. That was the first thing that Asami Ryuichi remembered. There had been a bomb sent into his office at Sion. He looked around and saw white walls and beeping machines.

'So, I'm in a hospital then.' Asami thought. He attempted to get up and was shocked by how easily he was able to. He stood and walked over to the door, he saw two of his guards standing there. There was a loud bang and he saw Kirishima nearly running down the hallway.

'Well, at least now I'll get some answers.'

"How is he, any changes in his condition." Kirishima asked the doctor that had been walking behind him.

"No, I'm sorry Kirishima-san he is still in comatose. We don't know when he'll wake up, but we do know that he will have to do it himself." the doctor answered and went off to check on his other patients.

'Comatose?' Asami turned around and saw himself, lying on a bed with bandages wrapped around his arms and chest. His body's eyes were closed and appeared to be asleep.

The door to the hospital room opened and Kirishima walk silently into the and came to stand at the foot of the hospital bed.

"Don't worry boss, will find the people who did this and we will keep Akihito safe. He's so worried about you now, I'll bring him over tomorrow, who knows you might wake up then." Kirishima said with a voice full of hope, anger, and sadness and left, leaving Asami alone to the cold white room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○○~~~~~~○~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was morning now. Soft light slowly filled the room as Asami watched nurses and doctors come and go from the room. His guards were still at the door and his body was still asleep.

Long minutes passed from boredom. He couldn't leave the room to wander around, not for lack of trying but every time he tried an invisible wall would force him back. So all he did was watch people as they passed by, waiting.

He didn't have to wait much longer though, he could see Suoh from his enormous height, Kirishima standing next to him and his Akihito walking a little behind them. Akihito looked terrible, with dark bags under his red rimmed eyes and his slumped shoulders. When them came into his room Akihito made a bee line for the chair by the bed.

Asami felt a slight tingle in his hand when Akihito placed his own in it. He squeezed his hand in hopes of his body having a physical reaction to comfort his lover. Akihito's head shot up and he looked at Kirishima with a look of pure joy.

"He squeezed my hand." Akihito said with tears coming to his eyes.

Several hours went by before Kirishima came to take Akihito back to the empty penthouse.

"Asami, I have to go. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you. " Akihito kissed him and left. Those last 3 words echoing in Asami's head. In their relationship words didn't hold as much meaning as they should, it was their bodies and actions that did the talking. Akihito knew he loved him too, didn't he?

The sun was setting now, orange and pink light held the room.

"You should wake up and tell him if your thinking so hard about it."

He head whipped to the window and saw the one person who he was certain he would never see again. His greatest failure and a lost piece of his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Past Is In The Past

Asami whipped his head over to the window and saw someone who he thought he would never see again. His failure and a piece of his heart. She had been his first love and his long time friend, Sion Kiera.

"What? How are you here?" he asked her as she smiled at him from her perch on the window. She had always been beautiful with her foreign looks but now even more so with the evening sun shining down on her. She was dressed in something her had loved to see her in, a long pure white sun dress. He told her it made her look like and angel with her long, curly, white hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hmm, don't you remember Ryu, I told you all that I would always look after you, even now." Kiera replied as she cocked her head at him.

'Ah. That's right.' he thought as he watched Kiera walked over to him and kissed him on the nose. That single gesture brought forth years upon years of memories.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
She had been the one to find him in the mess of his young life. Back then he had been alone and abused, both at home and at school. His father was an alcoholic and a worthless piece of trash, his mother worked several jobs to keep them afloat that she didn't notice what was going on in her home. School bullies had more often than not targeted him because he had been smaller and scrawnier than them.

On the day that he had planned to end it, she appeared and stopped everything. She had stopped the bullies before they could throw the first punch of their last attack, she had brought him into a small group of friends that became his second family, the people that he still had today. Kirishima Kei, Suoh Kazumi, Sion Kiera, and himself, had stayed together as time had passed from middle school to high school and they helped him free himself from his father.

From the beginning Kiera had a plan to rule the world. Her plan was to go into clubs and politics, the main output of money all over the world. Now all they had to figure out was how to get there. Asami's plan had been gambling, it had been risky but it had worked. Over time they had put together more and more hard cash together so that they could buy a high end club that didn't need much work. As time had passed Kiera and himself had grown closer and fallen in love with each other, to the point where he had purposed to her.

But it wasn't meant to be.

Two years after they had bought the club he had been exposed to the darker side of the business world that demanded his payment . That was when Asami had started building his thrown with the help of Kirishima and Suoh, they had kept it hidden from Kiera as much as they could but they all agreed that she knew that something was going on. Life was good in that time, Kiera and himself were engaged and awaiting a little one, and business was growing.

The night it had happened Suoh,Kirishima, and himself had needed to work late to finish up some paper work. How he wished his past self would have just left it for the next morning. When they arrived to their home the front door had been flung wide open, the furniture overturned, glass shattered, and two slender legs peaking out from the flipped over couch in the corner. Kiera layed there in a pool of blood, her eyes closed, a bullet wound through her heart.

What had happened after that was a blur of blood, revenge, and sorrow. All he remembered was hunting down the killers and moving from there to become the King of Japan. For the longest of time all Asami could feel was grief, regret, and anger. So he made Club Sion his base of operations and filled his nights with meaningless flings, and false relationships. And then there had been Akihito, so very much like his past love and yet so very different.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think of him?" Asami asked her as she sat next to him.

"He seems... to be your blessed opposite." She responded a few minutes later after thinking."You love him, don't try to tell me you don't because you look at him the same way you looked at me. You should stop waiting for something to go wrong and tell him."

She was on her feet now, looking him dead in the eye from his sitting position. He knew that she was right but he was afraid to open up again, what if something happened to Akihito and Asami could never get him back? He knew that if that happened he would loose himself entirely. Seeming to be able to read his mind Kiera smiled and said "You never know unless you try, besides I want you to be happy again, all of you. My boys. You should wake up soon though, Akihito will be here in a moment. Oh, and you should stop regretting what happened to me, it wasn't your fault, and you'll see me again soon enough."

And with that she was gone, again.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Amber eyes opened to be staring at a white ceiling.

"Asami! You're back!"

"Akihito, I love you." Asami said as he gently sat up and held his lover close.  
\--------------------------------  
It had been six years since the bomb incident, and Asami was coming home from 'work'. But when he opened the door Akihito wasn't there to greet him and take away his coat and briefcase. He heard a loud splash and giggling far the master bathroom. He walked over to the door and silently opened it, Akihito was kneeling in front of a small child that was covered in soap bubbles. He pushed open the door and Akihito turned his head to look at him.

"Oh. Welcome home Ryuichi." Akihito greeted as he turned back to the child, that he could now see was a girl, to finish washing off the bubbles.

"Who's dat?" questioned a soft, tiny voice.

All the bubble had been washed off and he could now see her features clearly, long, curly white hair and big, deep blue eyes.

'Well Kiera always was good at keeping her promises.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey i hoped you enjoyed it!! I was thinking of making this into a family fic, tell me what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3 Pt 1

An hour earlier- Akihito's POV  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Akihito was walking back to the condo from the grocery store to start making dinner, when he saw a group of high school boys huddled in a circle, laughing and swinging their legs at something on the ground. Akihito moved closer the inspect the situation, he signaled to his guards to prepare to scare off the teens. A loud cry of pain suddenly pierced the air and the laughs of the highschoolers grew louder.With Akihito's signal his guards rushed forward and scattered the teens. Lying on the ground was a tiny white mass that twitched when his footsteps got closer.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked as he gently maneuvered the child into a sitting position.It was a girl. She looked about 3 or 4 with long, curly, white hair and blue eyes, she was covered in dirt and bruises. They stared at each other for a long moment before Akihito picked her up and began carried her the rest of the way to the condo.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her when they were inside the building. There was a long suspicious silence that followed before he added " My name is Akihito."

"Kiyomi. " Was the soft reply. He looked at her again, ' She's so small, how could she have survived out here on her own?'

"Do you know where your parents are?" He asked as he opened the front door to the condo. Akihito looked around to see what he should do first, one of the things that should have entered his mind should have been to call Asami but instead it ended up being 'She needs a bath'. And started for the bath room.

"Mommy and Daddy are gone. I looked for them but I couldn't find them." Kiyomi whispered to him when they entered the bathroom. She looked at the tub that he was filling up with warm water and shook her head.

"Come on we need to get you cleaned up and then we can make you some thing to eat" At the mention of food her eyes lit up and she began to take off the ratty and dirty clothes that she had on. Akihito could now see that she had no serious injuries that she could have sustained from the high school boys, it was all scratches and bruises.When she was done she extended her arms to him, he picked her up and placed her in the warm water. He had put bubble bath in the water and she began to form the bubbles into all kinds of shapes, giggling when she blew some at his face. He didn't even hear the door open he was so caught up in their game of bubbles and attempting to wash the squirming child down. He jumped when he heard Asami's chuckle from the bathroom door, Akihito turned his head to look at him and saw the warmth in his eyes as he began to spray the bubbles off of Kiyomi. When all of the bubbles were off he picked her up out of the tub and wrapped her in the fluffy towel that was hanging on the wall. He turned back to Asami to ask him to ask Kirishima to go to a store to get Kiomi some clothes to wear but stopped when he saw an expression of shocked amazement on Asami's face as he stared at Kiomi.

"Asami?" He called hoping to get some sort of reaction from him, and sighed when Asami shook his head and looked at him again. "I need you to ask Kirishima to get her some clothes."

He gave one more glance at Kiyomi and took out his phone. "Kirishima I need you to get clothes for a small child." Pause. "She is a girl, we will need shoes and night clothes as well." Asami hung up the phone. "He will be here in one hour."

"Good. Now lets get you dressed and something to eat." Akihito said to Kiyomi as he bounced her on his hip. He took her in to the master bedroom and then into the large walk in closet and prayed that there was something small enough to fit the tiny girl. After scavenging around for a few minutes he found one of his old, crew-neck band shirts that was small enough not to trip her but still big enough to completely envelope her. "Well, that will have to do" He said as he took her hand and lead her into the kitchen. Asami was standing in the living room talking to what sounded like Suoh, when he saw them he quickly hung up the phone.

Dinner was quickly made with Asami's help, while Kiyomi watched with bright eyes and a growling stomach. She ended up eating nearly three plates of food before she was full and the door bell rang. Kirishima walked in carrying five bags worth of clothing, shoes, and even blankets for Kiyomi to sleep with. Suoh came in behind him carrying several more bags and even a box the looked like it was for making a small bed.

"Asami, I don't think we need all this stuff, she's just staying with us temporarily. She told me that her parents had vanished and she had gone looking for them. We should find any relatives that she has that will take her in." He said as here looked at Asami, Suoh, and Kirishima, who weren't paying attention to him at all and instead were staring at Kiyomi as if she were some kind of alien.

"What is your name?" Kirishima asked her in a soothing tone that sounded odd coming from such a usually emotionless man.

"Kiyomi. Kyomi Sagari." She said craning her neck to look up at him.

" Do you know where your parents went?" Suoh asked in the same tone as Kirishima. Kiyomi shook her head.

"They gone. They went away with someone and didn't come back. I went looking for them but I couldn't find them." She was crying now, her small shoulders shaking with her quiet sobs. Akihito picked up and cradled her until she stopped crying and fell asleep in his arms.

"For now let just put her in the guest bedroom." Akihito said as he grabbed the bag with the blankets and night clothes and headed for the guest bedroom. They would figure some more things out in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hoped you enjoyed this, please leave suggestions/ideas for the chapter!!


	4. Chapter 3 Pt 2

The next morning Akihito woke to giggling in the living room and no Asami in bed. He rose from the bed and crept towards the living room to see what his lover and Kiyomi were doing. What he saw was shocking, not only was Asami playing dolls with Kiyomi but Kirishima and Suoh as well.  _'Oh, I need to get a picture of this!'_ Akihito thought as he ran to his work room grabbed his camera and stealthily snapped a picture of some of the scariest people he knew playing dolls with a four year old he found on the street the day before. This oh so wonderful picture would be going into the box of other potential blackmail material that he could use on Asami, Suoh, and now Kirishima. He padded back to his work room, put back his camera to make the photo later, and went back to his and Asami's Bedroom to get dressed.

"Good morning everyone." Akihito said when he had finished getting dressed and walked into the living room. Asami turned his head to look at him, and quickly put down the dolls. Kirishima and Suoh did they same as they stood up and looked at him with expressions of _'If you tell anyone about this no one will find the body'_  and he laughed. Okay, maybe he wouldn't use that picture for blackmail after all. 

"Did you find anything about her relatives or her parents?" Akihito asked Kirishima with a gesture towards Kiyomi, who was still playing with the dolls that had seemingly come from nowhere.

"Yes, we found several of her relatives from her father's side of the family, but her mother and her family have almost no records. The only thing that I was able to find is the marriage licence and a social security card. I believe that she used a fake name for what ever reason and by the quality of it, it was issued by the government. We will be meeting with the relatives we have found this afternoon." Kirishima reported in his usual stoic manner of speaking. This caught Kiyomi's attention, she looked up at them with wide eyes and shook her head no repeatedly. 

"What do you mean no Kiyomi? Don't you want to go live with your family?" Akihito asked softly as he knelt beside her.

"No. They're mean. They always yelled at mommy and me when we visited. They don't like me at all." Kiyomi said with a mixture of fear and sadness on her face.

"Shh, Shh. Hey you don't have to come with use when we go to see them. You can stay here and play with your toys or watch TV while we go talk to them. Would you like that, hmm?" Akihito cooed to her as he pulled her into his lap and petted her head until she stopped shaking. Kiyomi nodded her head and looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

That afternoon Akihito, Asami, and Kirishima Were getting ready to go and speak to the relatives that Kirishima had found. Suoh volunteered to stay behind and look after Kiyomi while they were gone, Kiyomi herself had seem particularly happy with this arrangement as she bounced around him smiling and Saying that she was so happy that her "uncle" Suoh was going to play with her. It had been the first time that Akihito had ever seen the giant man blush and smile back at the comparatively tiny girl. They arrived at a restaurant in the middle of Tokyo and asked for the Sagari family seating room, they were taken to a back room where there was almost complete privacy from the other people in the restaurant.

In the room was an old woman and an even older man, on either side of them sat a younger couple. They appeared to have some form of wealth by the way they were dressed. Akihito could not see the outright cruelness of the people in the room but as he scanned them over it was easy to see they they were also not the kindest people in the world.

"Ah, you must be Asami-san." The old man rose and shook Asami's hand. " I am Kuratoga Sagari. Your secretary has informed me that you have found my missing granddaughter." Sagari-san said with almost no emotion in his face or voice. What little emotion was there was contempt and smugness.

"Yes. You have also been informed of the state that she was found in?" Asami asked in a cool tone.

"Yes, we were aware of my son and his wife disappearing and that their child was looking for them." 

"If you were aware of that why did you allow a four year to wonder the streets and not even report the disappearance of your son and his wife?" Akihito asked with anger coloring his voice. He could not believe the lack of concern that these peopled showed towards their own family.

"Because we don't care about that woman or her spawn. That woman was a disgusting foreigner with no pedigree and my idiotic son fell head over heals for her, even after we told him that the name she was using was a fake one. he even went as for to marry her and produce a child, with that whore we don't even know if it is even his. I refuse to allow anyone in my family to take in such an abomination. It can rot in the streets for all I care" The old woman, correction, the old hag snarled in contempt and disgust. Akihito could now see the people that Kiyomi had described a hateful family that only cared for pedigree, and that didn't deserve the regard and status that they had.

"Is she in your family register?" Asami asked in a smooth, cold voice that could freeze hell over.

"No. She is not." Sagari-san replied in a business like tone.

"Good. Then we are done here." Asami rose and exited the room with Kirishima and Akihito right behind him. They exited the restaurant and returned to the limo.

"Kirishima, I want you to tear them down a few notches, both financially and publicly. I want them ground into the dirt." Asami snarled, his rage finally showing.

"Yes, sir." Kirishima complied with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Asami, why did you ask them if Kiyomi was in their register or not?" Akihito asked. Asami only smiled. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Omake- 24 years ago- Kirishima POV**

 

It was a hot summer day and the sun was beating down on his shoulders. Kirishima Kei has just turned eight years old and was walking around his neighborhood looking for someone to play with. There weren't many children in the area that he lived in, with it's large homes that wealthy families like his own lived in. Without realizing it he had wandered out side of his own neighborhood and into a poorer one.

He heard laughter from around the corner, he walked over and peered down the street. There playing hopscotch was a small girl with long, curly white hair braided back and a much larger boy with short black hair. The girl noticed him first and walked over to him, he came out from his hiding spot and moved to greet her.

"Hi, my name's Kiera Sion and that's Suoh Kazumi." She pointed at the much larger boy standing beside her. "What's your name?"

"M-My names Kirishima Kei." he stuttered in shock. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen. He looked up at Suoh Kazumi and marveled at his great height.

"Do you want to play with us?" Kiera asked with hopeful eyes. He nodded and they played together til the sun was setting and everyday after that.

 _'How wonderful, I finally have friends I can play with.'_   Kei thought with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas and suggestions would be wonderful for the next chapter but please no smut.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I am so sorry for such a late update. I've had an idea for this chapter but haven't been able to put it words that would make sense and school starting hasn't helped at all. I hope to update at least once a week but I can't make any promises.

Suoh was standing in the middle of his boss's living room after volunteering to watch a four year old girl, while Asami, Akihito, and Kirishima went to talk to her family, and now he had no idea what to do. He had never been around small children and now he was taking care of one.

" So, what do you want to do?" Suoh asked Kiyomi. She looked up from playing with her dolls to stare at him. She seemed to consider what she wanted for a moment.

"Can we go to a park?" Kiyomi asked craning her head all the way up to look him in the eye. There was a hopeful  gleam in her eye that he couldn't refuse. It was a good thing that the building that they lived in was only a block away from a large nature park. 

First thing he had to do was change Kiyomi out of her pjs and into her new play clothes. Which was an interesting situation on it's own, because  Kiyomi wanted to dress herself for the day. After thirty minutes in the back room with her new clothes, the four year old reappeared in a bright blue t-shirt with butterflies, brown shorts, and silver tennis shoes. Kiyomi looked at him with a satisfied look on her face when she saw his surprised look on his face.

"Mommy taught me how to make colors work together." She said with pride. Suoh just smirked and shook his head.

"Well, if you're ready we can go to the park now."

\---------------------------------

The park was huge, a little more than four acres of land kept free of human obstruction and kept as a nature park in the middle of Tokyo. Suoh himself had never been to the park for personal reasons, only to guard Takaba when he went on his runs every so often. It truly was beautiful though, it was as though all the loud noise and crowdedness of the city had disappeared into a forest of greens and browns. Kiyomi seemed to be enjoying herself  though as she ran through the trees and a big smile on her face and picked up the flowers to smell them. The walking path that they were on led to a playground the children would often use while their parents stood watch. But she didn't seem very interested in going to the playground, instead she wants to run around and play in the trees that surrounded the playground. All was going well and they're about to head back to the penthouse to have lunch when a harsh scream of panic pierced the air. 

"There's a person down there! Someone get help! " a woman's voice cried out. Suoh went over to investigate and Kiyomi toddled along after him. The woman who has been screaming was standing on top of a bridge that overlooked a creek in a ravine. And she was right there was a man in the creek just off to the shore. Kiyomi peered down and started screaming and sobbing herself.

"Daddy! That's my daddy! Why isn't he getting up?" Kiyomi cried as she tugged at his pants leg. Suoh picked up the crying child and started walking back to the penthouse. This was not going to be a good day after all. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Asami, Akihito, and Kirishima arrived back at the penthouse within the hour. Kiyomi was still crying even after falling asleep on the sofa. Akihito picked her up and began to cradle and shush her until her crying finally stopped. Kirishima fill them in on what happened with her family and how they acted towards her and her mother. Suoh told him how they had gone to the park and she had seen her father's body in the creek. 

" Kirishima find a way to get a hold of the body. We are going to find out who did this." Asami ordered as he watched Akihito craddle Kiyomi in his arms.

\----------------------------------------

Far away in an underground room, Jessica Sagari was alone and chained to the wall with brusies and welts smattered on her pale skin. The men who had taken her had killed her husband and left her baby alone in the house. She knew what they were after but she wouldn't give it to them even after they tortured her husband in front of her. As long as her little girl was safe and away from them,  the secret would follow her to her grave. The door creaked open and light shone into the room, they were going to start again.

\----------------------------------------------

**Omake**

**26 years ago: Suoh**

 

 Even at eight years old Suoh was a large child that could easily take on a child several years older than him. As he was walking around his neighborhood looking for someone to play with he heard the sounds of the bullies that lived in the neighborhood. He took care of himself and they never bothered him mostly because they are scared of him and what he could do to them. He approached the sounds and when he turned the corner he saw the much older boys pushing around a small girl with white pigtails. They had taken her ball and were throwing around above her head, not giving her the chance to even reach for it. And while she was chasing the ball around two of the other boys would push her to the ground just as she was reaching for the ball was.

The girl had tears in her eyes after apperently having this go on for some time. Suoh decided that they were done messing and was about to interfere when the small girl went right up to the boy holding the ball and punched him in the stomach. He dropped the ball as he fell to his knees in pain, as soon as that happened the girl picked up the ball and ran as fast as she could. Suoh followed her until she stopped in front of a large fence and turned around to look at him.

" Why are you following me?" She asked suspiciously. 

" I was just making sure you were okay. And that those guys didn't follow you. Are you okay?" Suoh asked as he slowly moved towards her.

" Yes I am." She paused. "Do you want to play with me?"

"Sure! I'm  Suoh Kazumi by the way, what's your name?"

"My name is Kiera Sion. Nice to meet you! " Kiera said with a big smile and threw the ball to him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my dear readers, please have my sincerest apologies for not updating as much as I would have liked. I won't give any excuses for being so late in continuing this story and I hope you all will bear with me until the end. Thank you all so much for your support it is very much appreciated.

"Asami-sama, we have gotten the report from the coroner on the body that was found in the stream. The body is that of Kiyomi's father, Muroto Sagari. The cause of death is officially that he was beaten to death with a metal pipe. There is also a lot of evidence that tells us that he sustained torture before his death. There is an insignia branded on his rib cage that we are tracking this very moment, we should have more information by tomorrow morning." Kirishima said in his usual stoic manner. 

Asami stared quietly at his assistant while he finished his report. With such little information it didn't seem very likely that there would be much headway. But he had faith in Kirishima, after all when was the last time that he had failed him. He looked down at the pictures of the body, Muroto Sagari had lasted for some time before his unpleasant death. He had been beaten, burned, branded, possibly raped, and simply torn to pieces by some kind of animal. Whoever had done this seemed to take pleasure in the pain of his victims. The question was of course, what was it that they were looking for. As Asami had more information dug up on the Sagari's and Kiyomi's mother, who's real name he had yet to find, he couldn't find anything that would warrant such a ferocious attack on a young family.

Asami knew that both Kiyomi and Akihito were at home, safe. But that didn't mean that Kiyomi was any less traumatized by what had happened in the park. She had turned in on herself, completely closing herself off from the world in an attempt to not hurt anymore. The only people she responded to in some way were Akihito, Suoh,Kirishima, and himself. Akihito had paused all of his projects it stay with her. But even Akihito couldn't bring back the bright little girl just yet. 

 ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Kiyomi-chan, do you want some lunch? I made omelets for the both of us." Akihito called into the living room where Kiyomi was coloring. Silence met his question as Kiyomi simply looked up at him for a moment and then returned to her picture. Akihito frowned, what could he do if he couldn't even get one word out of the small girl. He walked over to her, plate in hand and sat down close to her.

"What are you drawing Kiyomi-chan? It's such a pretty picture!" He exclaimed in hopes of getting a reaction. Kiyomi turned her head to look at him and smiled. She picked up her picture and sat in his lap with it.

"It's a picture of when Mama, Papa, and me went to the beach one summer." She pointed at the image of the woman with blonde hair." That's Mama, she has the prettiest hair in the whole world. " Then she pointed at the image of the man with black hair in the water." That's Papa he can swim for so long that Mama told me he was part fish." She giggled at the memory.

"They sound pretty cool, can you tell me more about them?" Akihito asked in the hopes of learning more about what could have happened to her family.

"Yep! Papa worked in a big hotel and Mama worked at the library. Mama said the they met at school when Papa was studying for a really big test, Mama helped him find some books and helped him study for the test. But Papa was really shy back then and he really wanted to ask Mama on a date but he was to nervous to, so he kept asking Mama for her help until one day Mama asked Papa on a date. They were really happy." Kiyomi said with a grin on her face.

"So your Papa is from Japan, but where is your Mama from?

"Mama said that she was from a place called Russia, but she had to leave because bad things started happening and she was in danger. She didn't want to go but she didn't have a choice, she knew a secret the no one was supposed to know, so she had to run away."

"What was the secret?"

"Mama wouldn't tell me but she said that if something bad ever happened that I could come here and a man would help me."

" A man would help you?"

She nodded. " She just said that I needed to tell him Mama's name and then he would help me."

"What man did your Mama say would help?" Akihito felt puzzle pieces start falling into place at last.

"She said it was a man called, Asami Ryuichi. Do you know where he is?" 

Well there was a twist. Asami was going to love this. " I do, in fact you're in his house right now. That man with the golden eyes earlier is Asami Ryuichi. Why would your Mama's name be important?"

Kiyomi's eyes grew large and bright, a big, toothy smile came across her face. "Really I found him? Yay! Mama said that her name was important because he was engaged one of her cousins."

"What was your Mama's name Kiyomi?"

"Lilia Sion."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Asami's phone rang in his pocket as he was getting into the limo to go home for the day.

"Asami." he intoned without looking to see who was calling.

"Asami, I have some news about Kiyomi's mother. I think I who she is, but you need to get home first we have a lot to talk about." Akihito spoke through the phone in an excited voice.

"I'll be home soon then." Asami said before he hung up the phone.

'How curious. But it should have been obvious from the start that we should have talked to Kiyomi first about her parents instead of blindly searching for information.' Asami thought as he mentally berated himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Asami came through the door Akihito was waiting for him.

"What did you find out?" Asami asked, looking down at Akihito.

"It turns out that she wasn't only looking for her parents when I found her, she was also looking for you." Akihito said as he moved to sit down on the sofa.

"Why would she be looking for me?" Asami asked as he sat down next to Akihito.

"She said that her mother's named would have lead you to help her."

"What is her mother's name?"

"Lilia Sion."

Now everything was starting to make sense. Asami remembered the name and the face of Lilia, he had met her when Kiera had taken him to a family gathering to announce their engagement.

"Asami, Kiyomi also said that her name would be important because you were engaged to one of her cousins. Who was she?" Akihito asked. When Asami turned his head to completely look at him he saw the it was not jealousy or anger in his eyes, only curiosity and concern.

"Her name was Kiera Sion, and yes we were engaged. We had know each other and had been close friends for a long time. She was..... brilliant and kind. I think that is one of the only ways to describe her."

"She was your first love." Akihito said it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes, she was." Sorrow creeping into his voice.

"What happened to her?" Akihito's voice was quiet now.

"She was killed by enemies that I didn't see coming. I was my fault that she died."

Akihito sighed deeply. "Well, now that we have a good place to start looking information should be easier to find. What do you think could have happened to make her run away from her family? "

"I don't know but I think we'll find out soon. " Asami said as he texted Kirishima the new information. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was cold.So cold.

Everything hurt.

She was bleeding on the cold cement floor of wherever she was. Maybe they would kill her soon and stop the pain.

'No' she thought. 'They won't stop until they have what they want.'

She wouldn't let them used him again. She wouldn't let him ever experience the pain he had back then ever again. He would be safe so long as she kept the secret that could put do many in danger. The secret that had already killed people so very dear to her. 


End file.
